A goddess hidden by blood shed
by Pyroclasticdemon
Summary: A young girl joins the Shinsemgumi tog et revenge but agaisnt her will finds her self in love with her comander, she hides untill he comes so near death she slips it out while she thinks he sleeping


Peace Maker

Chapter one:

A goddess

(Disclaimer- I don't own this anime.)

A young girl around the age of a mere 15 walked down a road in a forest. Her long raven black hair flew about her well curved formed. She soon came across a large building that had writing on it, the words read, THE SHINSENGUMI. Nodding to her self she took a deep breath and gripped tightly at the staff she was walking with. She walked dead into the paring hall and slammed the staff down twice twirled it and threw it in the air and then re caught it in a fighting stance. Twisting the half mark a blade shot out from the bottom of the staff and the top turning it into a bladed spear. "I challenge the first man in this room who dare think he can take me so I may prove worthy to join the Shinsengumi." It was clear she wasn't kidding with the look in her eyes. She had no padding keeping her safe, as she looked around scaring quite a few in the room her icy blue eyes blood freezing and strong in what she had. Hijikata stood slowly and looked at her with a raised brow since non-else stood.

"Ai, I will fight you-" With out being able to finish Sanosuke ran into the room with Tetsu at his side whom had in formed him of the girl.

"NO WAY VICE! I'll take her on! EHY throw me one!" He demanded and Tetsu threw him a spear. He caught it and hit the floor twice then twirled it in the air threw it up caught it and then landed in a fighting stance just as she did. To his surprise she had not open or weak points, at all, even her back was covered. He grinned happy to see someone with skill in this place while handling a spear, and bladed at that. He made the first move as he advanced to her and she merely dodged his attack with out any trouble and kept the same look on her face. He then, once behind her, put his spear close to the ground, not touching it as to not make noise so she could jump, and then tripped her. She fell and when he came down with a spear she twirled her own and knocked his away then back flipped to a stance. She grabbed his and threw it back at him.

"One more." She demanded and he nodded. Grinning he let her advance this time and she easily broke threw his block and kicked his feet out form under him and when he landed on his back she landed her blade at his throat and slowly blood slide form his arms as his clothing ripped.

Hijikata clapped as he stood and walked over to them then and looked at the girl and then Sano. "Very good… now put the blades away… we don't need a dead body in here.. I want this man to the health cap and back on his feet by the end of the day got it! I need to talk to miss… I don't think you ever told us your name…."

"Akira." She gave a smile answer as she pulled back and with out evening looking at any one she walked out side and into the forest. Hijikata followed and when she stopped and nodded.

"Why would a girl so young, or even at that a girl, wish to join the Shinsengumi? We're a group-"

"Of blood thirsty killer, demons, murderers, killers, soulless men that don't believe in the word Mercy. Yes I'm aware of that. And my personal business dose not interfere with my reasons to join the Shinsengumi." He nodded respectfully at her answer and smiled lightly at the fact she had beaten Sano twice in a row with out breaking a sweat and some how managed to do actual harm to his flesh.

"You'll work under my command until I say, understood? I want to see how you can handle your self before I really choose to take in. And if I do it will be in my wing so that none of the other men get any ideas as to why you're here. You are a fighter, nothing else to these men but a piece of sex. You do know what they will think that your weak-"

"Do not give me this lesson merely a chance… this is a waste of my time if you want I can merely join the revolution as an assassin instead of an assassin for you. The choice is yours alone." He nodded as he noted how serious and well prepared she was for this. He took her to a room that was next to his and on the other side was Sanosuke. He was well aware that Sano would kid around… but never harm a woman. She merely laid in the room bottled up to her self.

It was now around a month or so since she had been with them and she never spoke a word to any one. The one person she noticed most of all was Tetsu. Every night around midnight she would leave the grounds and head to a burial site. Stay there till dawn and pray to someone, then walk back. One morning on her way back Sano hear her talking to her self still praying. "I'm sorry… I could never be good like you Aoshi, I promise I'll try harder.. and I'll do anything.. kill every one of those men who hurt them… please… just give me some time.. I know I can get promoted I know I can! And when I do I will kill them, all the revolutionaries! I will never let them get away with killing them… or you.. I promise… you know… there's.. a little boy, Tetsu… looks just like you… maybe a little younger.. but just like you when you were-"

"Who was he?" Sano asked stopping her dead in her tacks. She shook her head and continued walking till he gripped her wrist and pulled her back to look at him. "I know you think your not good enough to talk to us but you are weather you see it or not. But when a commanding officer asks you something you will answer it."

"My brother!" She snapped as she yanked her hand back. He nodded as she walked off.

"Your more then worthy and by the way I've talked to vice and he's thinking of promoting you very soon so calm down okay, your good here, just stop thinking your not and maybe show some confidence in your fighting skills not the way you act around us and you'll get a bit father a little faster."

"Thank you…." She whispered as she walked back into her room and got dressed for the day and went through her training as she was told. She felt s light tap on her shoulder and growled as she turned around. She saw it was Sano and he grinned pulling up his Spear. She nodded in agreement and they both readied for battle until Hijikata walked between them, grabbed her collar and pulled her into his office. "sir." She bowed and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Listen… you've been here for a month you do know our rules and you've followed them very well but one, out curfew. But that I can understand from what Sano told me. But… Since I trust you and your judgment, I'm willing to promote, still in the condition you are in my wing." She merely not and got up, bowed once more and then moved to leave only to feel his hand on her shoulder. "Aoshi was one of our greater men…He was our strongest fighter… in his honor you will fight in out next battle. We're planning an attack on the revolution in two days. I want you to sleep and eat, be rested by that day or your not going. And cut your hair…" She shook her head and he growled in response. "What was that!" He demanded as she turned quickly removing his hand from her shoulder and she looked him dead in the face her eyes locked on his.

"I can't… I p… I… Promised my brother I would never… " He nodded as he let her leave this time. Doing as she was told she finished off the day and spent her hours eating and sleeping just like the others who were fighting. She was called at dawn that time not allowed out, she wanted to honor her brother with fighting so she stuck to the rules. She was dressed and ready with in a minute and out side waiting to be called for the line up.

She was the first called for the line up ad didn't move no matter what. She did as she was told and once the marching began she held her head high as they walked into a battlefield only to find that the revolutionaries had found out by a leak in the Shinsengumi. Growling she looked at Hijikata who nodded and with a single shout that carried over the elusive battle lands the cry began a destructive bloodshed. What she noticed with in the moment her cry had ended and the war begun was that against Hijikata orders Tetsu was on the field. "No!" She went after him as he was fighting a man up front while someone had planned an attack form behind. She used her spear blades to take off both their heads and then as she tackled over him to protect him she was hit with three arrows in her back. Growling she stood and her eyes went a hateful cold as she felt a blade insert threw her back and out her chest. She turned and grabbed the blade, yanked it out of her own flesh ripping it even more, and the taking off the head of the enemy. She took and other blow to the stomach and stabbed the other in turn. "TETSU GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Her voice was almost demonic making her order clear. He ran and didn't bother looking back as she took an arrow to the throat and chest. Panting with in four hours she had lost almost half her blood and the battle had died. She was marching home to the Shinsengumi as she was told and soon Hijikata was at her side asking if she knew where Tetsu went. She shook her head and what he didn't see was how bad she was ands she then just dropped and passed out. He caught her quickly then realizing what had happened. He took her back to the Shinsengumi and put her in her room where the nurses checked her over and did what she could. With in that night she up. When Hijikata came in to check on her with Sano he noticed she was practicing with her spear. She soon slammed the spear into the ground and her eyes filled with tears. No matter how hard she practiced she couldn't vent her anger form her failur. She couldn't help but cry at this point, she had let done her brohter. She promised him three things, she would never cut her hair, she would get revenge, and she would be stong. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't able to hold it any more she couldn't keep bottled up and she finally lost it out there on the field and she knew she messed up. She didn't follow the rulse and she was breaking an other then an there. She felt like she was no goos any more and that she had let down her brohter. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed to the night as tears fell faster and redened her face from pain and heart break finally showing through. He sent Sano off to get a bath ready for her and he did and he wastched to see how she could handel her self. "I'm sorry Aoshi! I can't… I can't do this.. I can't be strong.. I'm not like you… I never will be. I can't keep my self up like this… I don't know how to get stronger… but I'm not good enough…" She soon saw Mijikata a front her and her wrapped his jacket around her. She saw the scollding look he gave her, she knew she wasn't aloud out in her condition.

Her legs gave way and no matter how hard she gripped her spear she finaly let go and fell into Hijikata's arms. He rolle dhis eyes as he caught her and wrapped his arms arodun her. She gripped his chest still crying. "How did he die." He asked as she shook her head violently.

"The revelutionaries were angery with the side he picked because of his skills… they sluaghtered everyone in out village and they thought I was dead… but I wasn't and when I made it to my brother side he made me swear… swear! I had to be good… and join the Shinsengumi not matter what you said and take reenveg on the family, and then I never could cut my ahir so when I go to him after my death he can see what he missed when I grew up.. and third… I had to be strong no matter what.. but I can't…"

He knew how long ago his death was. She had to have been 3, he hugged her as he picked her up and carried her intot he bathing hall. "Listen to me… You can do all of those… I'll help you, and so will sano and the others, just try to come out of your shell and maybe they wont be so afraid of you… here I'll have one of my men watch you tomarrow who went threw something simallar and then you'll be able to cope… he'll be your main caoch… trust me. Everything will come as it should. She took her into the room sano preped and he turned her around in his arms and work the bandages loss with out looking at her body and then set her on her feet her back facing him and her feet in the water as he took his jacket and she sunk in the water. Nodding he left her to her though and with the steam raising in the room she quitely reminded him of a goddess, like the one he had rea about.

Shrugging it off he walked away leaving her to her thoughts. On his way out Sano caught him as he continued to heat the fire and Hijikata explained who to go get. Nodding he said he would in the morning before she awaoke. She bathed quickly and when she got out she notied that Mr. Hijikata had left his jacet there. She nodded to her self as she dried her self off slwoly to make sure she was clean and then put on her robe. She picked up his jacket and walked to the door. Walking out side of the door she saw Sano waiting for her. "I have to watch you for a while… till you get batter okay?" She nodded as she walked with him and stopped short of her room and knocked once on the Vices door. Sano bugged out and tried to stop her only in time for the door to swing open

"You forgot this Sird Hijikata." She handed him his coat and smiled warmly as she left.

"Sano, once she's alseep I need to talk to you about Tetsu." He nodded. Akira had stopped dead in her tacks and was looking back at them her eyes filling with concern a large lump in her trhoat. Sano walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and walked her into her room. He sat by her side watching her closely and smiling warmly. The moment she laid downher body felt weak she closed her eyes and didn't fall asleep right away, although Sano thought she had. He smiled as he traced a finger along her face and the removed a stray stend of hair form her brow and merely watched her sleeping form. That's all he really needed, was to see her happy, and calm. He leaned in and kissed her gently as to not wake her though to his diss may she was already awake as she leaned up for a moment, he hands cupped her cheeks as he leaned into her as she merely gripped his wrists and then pulled away to room between them.

"Did you enjoy that…" She asked her voice soft as she ran her thumb over his lips while he nodded. "Good, then remember that, cuase it wont happen again." He looked at her strikingly confused. Most women enjoyed his lips. She saw his confustion and shook her head. "I came here for revenge… that was all… not lvoe, not hope, not friends… just revenge… and after that I only seek death. That's it. To kill, then be killed, if so, even by my own hand. That is how my father would have wanted it to be, and I can't change my fate, this is way I was born, no other reason. God did not bless me with the will nor streanth to love… I'm sorry… please for give me…." He nodded compeltely understanding. He then moved and sat back as she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he walked over in to Hijikata's room.

"Yes sir?" He asked sitting across from him in the small sleeping quarters.

"I haven't received word from Tetusosuke, I know he's still alive he wont die till he kills Souji. But if he is found he will be killed. Now your are in charge of leading a group threw the town, take three spies, one fore the town and two for the revilutionaries. If they're holding him we will know. And we can't let that happen. You have less then days and I want to you start two days agao under stood?" Sano nodded as he then left the room and walked back into Akira's room and stayed there watching her for the whole night. He then came up with t a list for the people to go and called them in order. Souji was in her room when she awoke and he was dressing her wounds. She looked up at him dazed as she realized she wasn't clothed. She turned her head and he chuckled lightly.

He smiled as he pulled her to sit up he pulled her back against his chest as he finished her chest and stomach and started to work on the wounds in her legs. She hissed as she sucked in air at the feel of the stining medicaine agaisnt her open deterating flesh and tissue. "Shhhhh…" He whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes. He was calming, something about him… he was, just like her, the feel around him the engery ora, everything… she felt safer in his presence, him, Sano, and hijikata seemed to have that effect on her. She nodded as she leaned agaisnt him closing her eyes tightly he dressed all he wound and the wrapped a robe around her and reached aroudn for something then actually got her dressed. It was like a doll. Though she were mens apperal didn't seam to fase her as he picked her up and walked with her out side to a small bench by her brothers grave. She looked up at him a little confused and he merely smiled warmly to her as a small pig followed behind. She looked at the grave and once she was able to stand she walked over to it and smiled as she began talking to him and Souji walked away. "One hour and I'll pick you back up okay? Don't go any where we don't need to find you." She nodded as she continued to talk to her brohter and tell him everything. The thing was the Hijikata had been coming from the market just in time to hear about what had happened the night before with Sano. He growled as he walked into the Shinsengumi and looked aroudn not at all happy. Beofre Sano had the chance to lead the men out of the temple Hijikata grabbed his collar and threw him agaisnt a wall and then slammed a hand down on Sano's neck cutting off his air.

"YOU FOOL! You DO NOT get emointionally attachted to an other fighter! And mainly one on the same side as you! Your off this mission and sespened untill further notice Nagakura will lead them out there and with in the hour they will return. And I will go with them as well you will stay here. And when I get back you better have every inch of every floor in here cleaned! IS THAT UNDER STOOD!" Sano nodded as Hijikata let him got and hit the ground rouhgly. "I will inform Souji to keep the distance between you and her got it?" He nodded again holding his throat. The tropp left and on the way they saw Akira and Souji he was there picking her up. "Don't let Sano near her, kill him if he tries anything to get to her…. Got it?" Hijikata asked as Souji nodded and took her back to her room.

"Hey… listen he shouldn't punish Sano I took part in it to." She insisted as she growled lowly and Souji merely smiled as his pig walked around the room. "hhhhmmmmm… can we not talk with the pig?" He smiled as he pushed the pig out side and closed the door then his face went serious. She stared at the floor as he gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger and forced her to look at him as he shook his head.

"Sano….. is… a ladies man, he has the habbit of pulling the most comman male action. Talking a girl under age to have sex with him… then when he feels things aren't good for him any more he's gone…. Which is after the first few times of sex, and by then the fems aren't , erm, tight, if you will?" She looke dup at him and clsoe dher eyes. He noticed her shame and smiled warmly as he hugged her lgihtly. "Your more then you think, your worth a lot. Mainly to Hijikata…." She looked up at him as she hugged him back. This was her first friend. He chuckled at her confustion and shook his head. "You haven't seen how he acts around you? He's so protective, not just because you are the only female in the Shinsengumi, I think he lvoes you, and there is no rule in the Shinsengumi about getting attached to an other fighter. So I think there's more then what we see hm? Oh any ways… the whole point of me being here is that you and I aren't that far apart. My family was killed by the revelutionaries as well and at 5 I joined the Shinengumi and Hijikata thought it to be a mistake, that's why he takes such procautions with little Tetsu speaking of him I woulnder when he'l-"

"I'M SORRY!" A shot filled the room as they turned to see Tetsu running to Akira. He hugged her tightly cuasing a light grunt to escape her lips. Bitting her lower liip roughly trying to ignor the pain in her side for the most part she hugged him back and smiled warmly as she kissed his hair, Tatsunsuke followed into the room and quickly bowed.

He was vwery fast to oppoligize for his young brothers action. "I'm so sorry Miss Akira. I didn't for this to happen! I tr-" He stopped when he heard the sobs of his brother. Tetus face hidden in Akira's chest. She looked at Tatsunsuke with a shrug and rubbed the bnoys back.

"You know a little boy like him shouln't be in the Shinsengumi… I mean do you really want him to lose his innocene in a bloody murder. Or even DIE like he almost did in the field! Why don you try to put some effort into taking care of him, I'm going to talk to Hijikata I can't allow a boy like him to be threatened with death like that again. I've been closer… it's not a fun thing to know your dying and your not going to live and it's totally difrent when you become friends ans then see him die on the field.


End file.
